New Korean Republic
History The "False Flag Incident" :2:00 am Feb.12,2009, 2 nuclear missiles hit Pyongyang and Seoul, hitting the seats of government and killing the leaders and officials. The two Koreas blamed each other for the attacks, but neither admits doing it. 5:00 am North Korean People's Army crossed the 38th parallel covered by artillery fire from the north. The South Korean Forces quickly mobilized its units to counter the advancing NKPA. 5:30 am, as the battle at the 38th parallel was raging on, two more nuclear missiles hit Busan and Wonsan, Both strategic and populous cities of both countries. The casualties numbered millions as soon as the missiles hit their targets. After realizing that neither initiated the attacks, the two agreed on holding peace talks and the possible reunification. 20 days later, The two met at Panmunjon for the supposed peace talks but just before the appointed delegates reached their destination they were ambushed by unidentified gunmen wearing masks resembling frogs. Later that day the same men appeared on national TV and identified themselves as members of the Nekronian Platoon and proclaimed the reunification of the entire Korean peninsula. After that a flag of white with red stripe with a yellow star was seen flying above the Kijong-Dong, the world's tallest Flagpole. March 03,2009 the New Korean Republic was recognized by other countries. The Nekronian Platoon : The Nekronian Platoon was formed after the failed attempt of the Keroro platoon to invade Pekopon( that's Earth to you). After the failed invasion , Private 1st class Nekro decided to plot a mutiny against the overly-obsessed gundam freak Sergeant. He conspired with his disgruntled comrades and succeeded in flushing the Sergeant down the drain. After being appointed Leader of the platoon, He reactivated the original plan to invade your planet but made a slight change. He began the conquest of the Earth with Korea and successfully annexed it to the Frog empire, who knows what he will think of next... Nation Information :'' New Korean Republic is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 36 days old with citizens primarily of Korean ethnicity whose religion is Baha'i Faith. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Korean Republic work diligently to produce Iron and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of New Korean Republic has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Korean Republic allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in New Korean Republic. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Korean Republic will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens.